


My Daddy is Bigfoot

by Ignats23



Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: Shane and Ryan deal with Ryan's MiscarriageTechnically the direct sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029628 but can be read alone.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370590
Kudos: 99





	My Daddy is Bigfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of Notes:  
> 1\. I have no idea how miscarriages and the aftermath work and their impact of families. I kind of guessed  
> 2\. Birth control shots is something I guess I made up. They suppress all ruts/heats for the duration of the shot and come in different lengths. Other birth control methods(like the pills) are less effect and tend not to suppress ruts/heats  
> 3\. Remember to wash your hands!

They saw their baby’s heartbeat on the ultrasound at an appointment on Friday, fitted awkwardly between meetings and filmings.

Ryan miscarried the following Thursday. 

They went to the doctor on Friday to confirm the miscarriage was complete and nothing was left behind. They also both got 6-month birth control shots. 

They went back to work on Monday, Ryan’s decision. Shane wanted to take more time off but also didn’t want to leave his mate alone at work.

Shane shouldn’t have been so shocked by the miscarriage to be honest. Male omegas were significantly more likely to miscarry or have a stillbirth in their first pregnancy than women of any designation because the whole “being pregnant” thing went against the parts of their biology that were firmly male. Once they got through a pregnancy successfully, their bodies would be more able to carry any other pups they might have and the miscarriage rate dropped to the same as womens. There were a couple different drug mixtures that also significantly helped get through the first pregnancy. Ryan had been on the most used mixture though there were other ones they could try for any later attempts.

Shane was actually a little irritated with Ryan. It seemed like over the past two months since the miscarriage Ryan hadn’t blinked, like the fact that they lost their pup didn’t faze him. There were plenty of nights where he couldn’t sleep, going and sitting in front of the TV or on the floor of what would have been the nursery. Shane didn’t realize that losing someone that was only a few weeks grown would hurt him so much.

With the success of Unsolved, Ryan didn’t do all the research for all of the episodes. That’s why neither of them had realized the content of their latest True Crime episode about Peter Travers, a gay male omega who was killed during the 50s. 

“With the facts laid out, let’s get into the theories. For our first theory we have a suspect, Liam O’Dell. O’Dell and Travers were lovers and when O’Dell discovered Travers was pregnant, he pushed the other man down a flight of stairs trying to…”

Ryan’s voice trailed off as it looked like his eyes began to tear up. Shane quickly leaned over and read the rest of the line: ‘trying to force a miscarriage’. Shane placed a grounding hand on Ryan’s thigh as he locked eyes with Devon.

“Everybody out!” Devon semi-yelled as she ushered the crew out of the room and nodded knowingly at Shane. Shane knew Devon would tell their bosses that Shane and Ryan would be taking at least the rest of the day off. Their bosses had actually given them essentially an open offer to take some time off since they took almost none off right after the miscarriage. 

Shane turned to his silently crying mate gently pulling him into his lap, letting Ryan bury his face into Shane’s collar. Soon Ryan’s sobs were audible in the studio and Shane rubbed the other man’s back until his sobs quieted again. 

“Can we go home?” Ryan whispered as he slowly climbed off Shane’s lap. Shane nodded, smiling gently at his mate and handed him the car keys.

“You go out the back and climb in the car, I’ll go grab our stuff from our desks. Sounds like a plan?”

Ryan nodded and began to head out the back door of the studio while Shane headed to their desks, only stopping by where Devon was standing to quickly tell her that they wouldn’t be there for the rest of the day. He hurriedly packed up their stuff before heading out the door. 

“You and Ryan skipping work now?” Steven teased as he passed Shane.

“Fuck off Lim,” Shane said completely deadpan, glaring at the other man.

Most of their coworkers didn’t even know that Ryan had been pregnant much less that he had miscarried. Shane knew that Steven was only joking but he really wasn’t in the mood. 

As he approached his car from behind he saw that Ryan was already curled up in the passenger seat and so he threw their stuff into the backseat and slid into the driver’s seat. He could hear Ryan still quietly crying and set his sights on home. They were about halfway home when he glanced over and saw that Ryan had fallen asleep, tear streaks still readily apparent on his face. 

Ryan was still fast asleep by the time they pulled into their driveway so Shane simply pulled Ryan out of his seat and carried him into their house, leaving their stuff in the backseat. Shane carefully laid his mate down in their bed and gently pulled off his shoes before grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the sleeping man.

Shane slid onto his side of the bed and tried to sleep but ended up just staring at the ceiling for 20 minutes before leaving the room. 

They had moved into this house just a few weeks before finding out Ryan was pregnant. One of the spare rooms had been made into an office but they had still been arguing over what to do with the other one(Shane wanted to make a guest bedroom, Ryan wanted a workout room). 

Shane pushed the door open on the small room, walls still the color of primer and the window seat still covered in that butt-ugly orange fabric. He pulled a box down from the closet and settled on the floor, looking around the room. He had had plans to paint the walls yellow and was gonna get Sara to paint animals on the walls and had even been looking at Paddington fabric to recover the window seat with. He smiled as he reached into the box and pulled out a Mothman stuffed animal, a twin to Ryan’s own. Mothman went back in the box and Bigfoot came out. Shane gently rubbed the fur on the stuffed animal, remembering the stupid vest and helmet Ryan had been wearing that trip. 

“Hey,” Ryan said softly from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

“Hey,” Shane replied as Ryan moved to sit next to Shane, resting his head on his shoulder.

“What you got there?”

Shane smiled as he pushed the box towards his mate, “I collected stuff from our hunts for if and when I had a kid. I’m honestly surprised you never found this.”

Ryan pulled out a onesie that said  _ My Daddy is Bigfoot _ and chuckled into Shane’s arm. 

“Thought you’d like that one,” Shane said smiling at Ryan with tears in his eyes. 

“Do you wanna go and get them to give us the counteract shots? We could actually start trying,” Ryan whispered.

Shane shook his head, “To be honest I’m not sure I was ready to be a dad yet. As much as I wanted that pup, I’m not ready. Is that okay?”

Ryan gently moved Shane’s legs so that he could sit in the other man’s lap, “Of course it is, it’ll be our pup. We both need to be ready. I wanna be ready next. And maybe, you know, have an actual room ready so we’re not scrambling as much. Why don’t we wait out the next 4 months on the shots and then figure out what the plan is?”

Shane nodded and smiled and Ryan kissed him on the forehead, “Now big guy, why don’t we order Chipotle, watch Paddington, and spend the next week in bed? I may have already drafted an email but I wanted to ask you first. I figured we should finally take that time off.”

“I like that plan,” Shane gently kissed his mate.


End file.
